Gate 5
Gate 5 is a Combine outpost located in the Canals. It is visited by Gordon Freeman during his journey to Black Mesa East. Overview *Gate 5 is a large old warehouse, converted as an outpost for Civil Protection, by the Combine. *It is manned by a large amount of Civil Protection officers, and is capable of air support from a Hunter-Chopper. *It contains the controls for a floodgate nearby, probably the reason for the large guard force. Features Gate 5 is accessed from the Canals through a small maintenance room in the lower levels, containing many supplies, including a Colt Python. Above the Canal level is a large outside open area, where Northern Petrol containers are placed. This area is separated only with chain link fences. The large warehouse is accessed with a garage gate. Inside are several Northern Petrol containers, and a number of supply crates. On each side of the warehouse is a small catwalk above the ground level. One of the catwalks is used to access a storage room, as well as a stairwell leading back to the container area. A tower above the Canals contains the controls for a nearby floodgate. This tower is defended by Civil Protection officers manning powerful mounted pulse weapons. Appearances Half-Life 2 During Gordon Freeman's journey to Black Mesa East, he comes across Gate 5. Immediately as Freeman arrives with his Airboat, the gate is closed by Civil Protection officers, and one of them opens fire towards him with an MP7. Freeman enters the maintenance room, and battles his way through the warehouse, while evading a Hunter-Chopper. Freeman defeats the Civil Protection personnel, and opens the gate allowing to proceed, after using the mounted weapons to fend off the chopper. After Freeman leaves, Civil Protection apparently regains control of the area, as the gate closes behind him after driving off. Trivia *It is possible to skip most of the Gate 5 area. Upon arriving, the gate gets shut and a lone CP opens fire. After he is dispatched, the Airboat must be placed under the platform the CP was stationed, precisely at the area where the railing is missing. After exiting the Airboat, one must simply jump on it, allowing to reach the platform. After that, the gate controls can be reached without ever having to fight through the warehouse or encountering the Hunter-Chopper, and only the two CP stationed in the watchtower. However the Hunter-Chopper will be as it always is in the next map. And the player may miss the Colt Python revolver. *There is a secret ammo box for the pistol that can be found under a wrecked boat. *Two pulse turrets appear to be of the same type as the pulse turret on the chopper, but do not need to 'charge up' before firing. Gordon uses these to drive off a Hunter-Chopper. Oddly enough, the Civil Protection officers guarding that tower do not use these turrets, most likely because they cannot see Freeman down in the canals or they were not in the tower at the time. *It's possible to destroy a Hunter-Chopper with these turrets. When original pursuer flies off for repair, Freeman could advance with airboat through the Gate 5, to hear and see the next chopper ahead, but not far enough for gate to close. When the next chopper starts pursuing, Freeman would retreat to tower with pulse turrets. It is possible to utterly destroy a chopper this time, because it does not flee. As after a while next chopper appears, it could be the one originally damaged, which leads to conclusion that Freeman was chased by 2 Hunter-Choppers. Gallery Gate_5 gate closing.jpg|The gate about to close Gate_5 CP MP7.jpg|A Civil Protection awaiting for Freeman Gate_5 Hunter_Chopper.jpg|A Hunter-Chopper serching Freeman Gate_5 Everyone waiting for Freeman.jpg|CPs and a Hunter-Chopper waiting for Freeman Gate_5 supply room.jpg|A supply room, where the Colt Python is first found Gate 5 the wherehouse.jpg|The warehouse with full of hostile CPs Gate 5 Hunter_Chopper shooting player.jpg|Hunter-Chopper shooting at player Gate_5 CP tower cover.jpg|Two CPs taking cover in the guard tower Fixed gun chopper canals1.jpg|Firing the mounted gun to the Hunter-Chopper Fixed gun chopper canals2.jpg|Ditto, another turret List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' Category:Combine locations Category:Locations Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Canals locations Category:The Wasteland locations